Nuevo gremio, Evil Cloud
by Lorien.Heartphilia
Summary: Una nueva amenaza rige en Fiore. Los gremios legales y el consejo se han unido para buscar al culpable de tantas víctimas. Serán capaces de combatir contra este poderoso gremio salido de la nada?


**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de el gran Hiro Mashima.**

**Capítulo 1: Una nueva amenaza**

Una tarde más, el gremio más poderoso de Fiore se encontraba sumido en un ambiente festivo, con sus peleas y desesperos habituales. La mayoría de magos de Fairy Tail estaban allí reunidos, y los que no se encontraban haciendo misiones. Cada cual con lo suyo: Natsu y Gray peleando, Lucy hablando con Mirajane, Nab parado enfrente del tablón de misiones, Cana bebiendo, Erza comiendo pastel,... En fin, todo como siempre. Todo era normal hasta que el maestro del gremio entró por la puerta con una mirada seria como pocas veces había puesto.

-Maestro? Se encuentra bien? - Mirajane dejó su lugar detrás de la barra para acercarse a Makarov.

-Me han llegado malas noticias. Por favor, todos presten atención por un momento.- Makarov siguió caminando hasta llegar a la barandilla del segundo piso, donde podía observar a todos y hacerse escuchar.

-De qué se trata?- esta vez habló Macao, a quién también le desconcertó la mirada seria del anciano.

-Un nuevo gremio oscuro ha comenzado a atacar a varias partes de Fiore. El consejo ha intentado pararles, pero no fueron capaces. Son terriblemente fuertes. - el maestro hizo una pequeña pausa asimilando que todos estaban escuchando- Por lo que sabemos, se han dividido para atacar mas sitios a la vez y así burlarse del consejo. El nombre del gremio es Evil Cloud.

-Piensa hacer otra alianza entre gremios como la última vez con Oración Seis?- Erza sabía que cuando Makarov hablaba así de serio, era porque realmente eran fuertes.

-Así es. En estos momentos todos los gremios legales de Fiore están buscándolos.- Makarov alzó el tono de voz para que todos lo escuchasen más claramente- Haremos tres grupos de cinco personas. Un grupo irá al norte, otro al noroeste y el otro al nordeste. Los gremios los he elegido yo cuidadosamente, así que no quiero quejas, entendido?

-Si!- exclamó todo el gremio.

-Bien, los grupos son los siguientes.- todos prestándole la máxima atención para no perderse ni un detalle de lo que decía el maestro.- El grupo que irá al norte, el equipo alfa, está formado por: Natsu, Levi, Elfman, Juvia y Evergreen – el pequeño exceed se enfadó por ese 'además'- el grupo que irá hacia el nordeste, el equipo beta, está formado por: Gray, Erza, Lucy, Cana y Gazille, además de Lily; y por último, el equipo omega, que irá al noroeste, está formado por: Mirajane, Fried, Lisanna, Bixlow y Wendy, además de Charle. Todo claro?

-Si!- todos al unisono.

-Básicamente quiero que os limitéis a buscar información del gremio y proteger la zona que os ha sido asignada. Si sabéis donde se encuentra el gremio quiero que aviséis a todos los otros grupos de inmediato y os preparéis para luchar. Preparad las cosas, os iréis mañana por la mañana. Tened mucho cuidado, y si la cosa se pone mal, no dudéis en pedir ayuda.- esto último lo dijo con cierto toque de ternura, como padre que se despide de sus hijos.

Todo el gremio estaba sobrecogido. No esperaban que un gremio saliera de las piedras arrasando con Fiore, no así de repente. La situación descolocó un poco a todos los presentes.

Los grupos formados por Makarov se reunieron para hablar sobre lo que harían a partir de mañana. Además, había tres magos en concreto a los que no les gustaban los grupos, no del todo. Natsu quería ir con Lucy, al fin y al cabo le prometió que siempre la protegería; Juvia quería ir con Gray y Happy quería ir con Charle. Pero el maestro dejó claro el "así que no quiero quejas", por lo que no reclamaron nada.

-Deben estar preparados en todo momento por lo que pueda pasar, entendido?- Erza quería dejar claro que no podían distraerse ni un momento.- Pueden ir a casa a descansar. Mañana os quiero a todos puntuales en la estación.

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

Al día siguiente ambos grupos se encontraban en la estación de trenes esperando a que llegara. Ambos grupos irían hacia el norte y luego, el grupo de Erza se dirigiría hacia el este.

-Lucy, ven un momento.- Lucy no sabía quien le hablaba. Al voltearse vio que fue Natsu.

-Claro.- los dos magos se apartaron un poco del grupo para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-Lucy, quiero que vayas con mucho cuidado. Esta vez no estaré yo para protegerte. Sé que vas con gente muy fuerte, por eso no quiero que te separes del grupo ni un momento, vale?-Natsu lucía bastante preocupado por su compañera.

-No te preocupes por eso, Natsu. Además, sabes que puedo arreglármelas bien sola.-le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, intentándolo calmar.

-Claro. Bueno, mucha suerte.- le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que solo él sabe hacer.

-Gracias!- respondió Lucy, haciendo el mismo gesto.

-Oye, parejita, ya llegó el tren.- Cana dijo esto con cierto toque de malicia en su voz.

-Ya vamos!- dijo Lucy, agarrando a Natsu del brazo para que entrara en el transporte.- Venga Natsu, estamos haciéndoles esperar!

-Natsu-san, no se preocupe. Ahora le haré Troya para que no se maree. - dijo la pequeña Dragon Slayer- Pero antes entre, por favor.

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino. Allí les tocó separarse, así que cada uno tomó su equipaje -que por cierto, el de Erza era enorme- y se dirigieron donde les había sido asignada la misión.

El equipo beta (el de Erza y compañía) caminaron durante unas dos horas sin ningún tipo de accidente, excepto que Gray perdió su ropa unas nueve veces, hasta que vieron a lo lejos una columnata de humo bastante grande, como si estuvieran quemando algo.

-Iré a ver.- dijo Lily mientras se elevaba con la ayuda de sus alas.

Lily se sorprendió al ver lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

-Qué pasa, Lily?- Erza se temía lo peor.

-Un pueblo... quemándose...- dijo Lily, ya en tierra.

-Vamos, aún podrían estar allí.- Erza empezó a correr dirección al pueblo y todos los demás la siguieron.

Una vez llegaron, vieron que todo el pueblo estaba en llamas y se escuchaban muchos gritos de dolor y de desesperación.

-Mierda, hay que apagarlo! Si al menos estuviera Juvia!- gritó Gray a punto de enloquecer, ya que no podía congelar el fuego, eso sería peor.

-Gray, crea un poco de hielo aquí -dijo Lucy, con una mirada confiada.

-Lucy no es momento para...- intentó detenerla Gray.

-Solo hazlo!- gritó la rubia.

Gray creó un cubo de hielo, que al estar al lado del fuego no tardó nada en derretirse. Entonces todos supieron que quería hacer la maga estelar.

-Puerta del portador del agua, yo te abro! Aquarius!- invocó Lucy, utilizando el charco de agua.

-Tsk, ya vuelves a joder? Pero qué...?- hasta la misma Aquarius se sorprendió de lo que estaba pasando.- No hace falta que digas nada.

Aquarius creó una ola que apagó el fuego de todo el pueblo.

-Gracias, Aquarius.-dicho esto, Lucy cerró el portal.

-Bien, nos dividiremos.- Erza estaba organizando al grupo- Gazille y Lily, venid conmigo. Podrían estar por aquí. Los demás buscad supervivientes y atendedlos!

Erza, Gazille y Lily se alejaron buscando a los culpables por el bosque. Lucy y compañía empezaron a buscar supervivientes. Se dividieron para ir más rápido y abarcar más territorio.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, los tres se reunieron, todos tristes, ya que ninguno encontró supervivientes.

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a los demás y les ayudemos a buscar. Quiero darles una paliza a los que hicieron esto!- pocas veces habían visto a Gray tan enfadado.

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

Mientras tanto, el equipo alfa (el de Natsu y compañía) caminaban tranquilamente, investigando la zona que les había sido asignada. Ninguna incidencia, todo tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo. Todos se sorprendieron de lo callado que iba Natsu, pero decidieron no preguntar. Mejor si pasaban desapercibidos.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Natsu paró de golpe.

-Qué pasa Natsu? Pararse así no es de hombres!- dijo Elfman sorprendido por la actitud del chico.

-Huelo algo...- y Natsu se alejó de allí corriendo, dirigiéndose donde le guiaba el olor.

Todos los demás lo siguieron, y cuando llegaron donde Natsu les había guiado abrieron los ojos como platos. Eran bandidos, y todos estaban inconscientes, llenos de heridas y posiblemente, alguno estaba muerto.

-Mierda, seguro que han sido ellos!- Elfman corrió para ver si alguno estaba en condiciones de hablar. -Ei, puedes hablar?

-S...si- uno de ellos apenas podía hablar.

-Quién ha sido?

-Un mago de pelo blanco. Había otra chica, pero esa solo miró y reía.- el bandido no tenía fuerzas para pronunciar esas palabras. Además, no pudo aguantar más y se desmayó.

-Ei, oye!- Elfman intentó despertarlo- Mierda.

-Qué ha dicho, Elfman? - dijo Evergreen poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Son dos magos. Parece que se estaban burlando de ellos.- dijo Elfman, poniéndose en pie.

-Les daré una paliza enorme cuando les vea. Espero que los demás estén bien.- Natsu se giró para continuar su camino.

No es que simpatizaran con los bandidos, pero no era plan de dejarlos medio-muertos solo por diversión.

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

El equipo omega (el de Mirajane y compañía) también inspeccionaba cuidadosamente el territorio que les había sido asignado. Ellos decidieron ir de pueblo en pueblo preguntando si habían tenido algún problema con un grupo de magos. Pasaron por tres pueblos y en ninguno encontraron nada de utilidad.

Cuando dejaron el tercero para ir a buscar otro, sintieron alguien que pedía ayuda.

-Creo que...-decía Wendy, la cual estaba empezando a asustarse- Por aquí!

Todos siguieron a la Dragon Slayer, extrañados por sus primeras palabras. Cuando llegaron vieron a una pobre mujer llorando y abrazando a un niño herido.

-Por favor, ayúdenme! Mi hijo!- gritaba desesperada la mujer.

-Voy!- Wendy había se quedado de piedra y tardó en reaccionar.

El niño tenía muchas heridas y apenas podía respirar.

-Señora, Wendy puede curar a su hijo, puede estar tranquila- decía Mirajane mientras abrazaba a la mujer.- Puede decirnos cómo pasó?

-Un hombre, creo que era mago, cogió a mi hijo por la cabeza y... no sé como pasó, pero en un momento... él...- no pudo seguir, empezó a llorar más fuerte que antes.

-Mamá?- el niño había despertado, ya un poco recuperado de sus heridas.

-Erik! Por dios, muchas gracias! Os daré lo que queráis, de verdad! Muchas gracias! - dijo la madre del niño mientras la abrazaba.

-Ahora su vida no corre peligro, pero sus heridas no están del todo cerradas, sería mejor si lo llevase a un médico.- Wendy estaba agotada. Como las heridas eran muy profundas, tuvo que utilizar una gran cantidad de poder mágico.

-Mira-nee, aún podrían estar cerca, será mejor si les buscamos.- decía Lisanna.

-Si, vamos!- dijo Mirajane, poniéndose en pie.

Y así pasó el tiempo, hasta que anocheció. Ninguno de los tres grupos encontró rastro de los culpables.

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

El grupo beta (el de Erza), desde lo que vieron, apenas habían hablado. Se habían limitado a buscar por los alrededores, pero no dieron ni con una pista.

-Ya es muy tarde y estamos todos muy cansados. Mejor que acampemos aquí- dijo la pelirroja.

-Pero y si están por aquí y se escapan?- a Gazille no le agradaba la idea.

-Y qué hacemos si nos los encontramos y estamos todos sin fuerzas? Estaríamos en las mismas! Acamparemos aquí.- dijo Erza mientras cogía su saco de dormir.- Haremos turnos de vigilancia. Yo empiezo.

Todos excepto Erza, quien estaba haciendo la vigilancia, se acostaron para poder dormir aunque fuera por pocas horas.

-Mmmm... Así que estos han estado buscándome, eh? Pobres ilusos... Mejor vuelvo al gremio y aviso a todos. Esto será divertido...- decía una sospechosa joven en las sombras.

~~._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.~~

**Buenas!**

**Qué les pareció? Quería probar con algo más de acción y decidí hacer esto.**

**Quiero preguntarles un par de cosillas. Primero, si solamente pongo el equipo alfa, lo entenderían? O es mucho lío? Si cuesta mucho de seguir lo cambio y digo el equipo de Natsu.**

**Y la otra pregunta... quieren que hayan momentos de romance? Claro que si los hay no serán muy largos,pero puedo poner algunos.**

**Ya me dirán por los reviews, si?**

**~Ciao~**


End file.
